


all i want is you

by ontheoppositeside



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, idea came from a prompt off tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 08:40:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1772803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ontheoppositeside/pseuds/ontheoppositeside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I would.” The words jar him out of his thoughts and he opens his eyes to see Luke looking down at him.</p><p> <br/>The words don’t make sense and he smiles up at Luke, “You’re face is backwards.” He laughs.<br/> </p><p>Luke’s face is closer when Calum opens his eyes. His breath catches because Luke has never looked at him as intensely as he is now. He licks his lips, the air suddenly thicker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all i want is you

**Author's Note:**

> I would type in the prompt but I just realized that I followed nothing from it??!!! All I took from it is "imagine your OTP on a hill..." Lol. But the blog is: imagineyourotp.tumblr.com
> 
> Oh and the title of this ficlet is a lyric from Taylor Swift's song "On the Other Side of the Door". 
> 
> The story is of course an imagine of what could have (more likely didn't) happen after Calum's Keek "would you still love me if I had no eyebrows?"

“Would you still love me if I had no eyebrows?” Calum says into the phone, raising his eyebrows so they are hidden behind the snapback’s rim; he’s already forgotten that Luke didn’t roll of the hill with him. He sticks out his tongue as a goodbye to the countless of fans and then the app stops filming. He sighs as he turns off the phone’s screen and lets it fall on his chest. He lays his head back on the grass.

 

All he sees for a moment is the blueness of the sky before he closes his eyes and just basks in the warmth of the sun as it touches his face, and the little skin that is exposed like the front of his hands, his neck. He revels in the prickling of the grass beneath his hands, underneath his back, through his pants. It’s a sensation between uncomfortable and being alive.

 

“I would.” The words jar him out of his thoughts and he opens his eyes to see Luke looking down at him.

 

The words don’t make sense and he smiles up at Luke, “You’re face is backwards.” He laughs.

 

Luke’s face is closer when Calum opens his eyes. His breath catches because Luke has never looked at him as intensely as he is now. He licks his lips, the air suddenly thicker.

 

“What are you doing?” The words barely make it out of his mouth when Luke is raising his head off the ground and he knows he should be annoyed.

 

Luke’s hands are cradling his head, thumbs against his ears, as he scoots closer and Calum finds himself lifting his body to help Luke do whatever it is he’s doing.

 

“You are too much.” Luke tells him and Calum frowns because this makes no sense but Luke is still talking, “Rolling down the hill because you felt like it and all whilst filming!” Calum feels slightly affronted, “But that’s not enough, you decide just to lay here at the bottom of the hill like some kind of model. A model!” Calum opens his mouth to say something—anything, but then Luke is moving his snapback so that the bill is to the side and then all the blue that he sees is the shade of Luke’s eyes as he bends closer.

 

Calum closes his eyes and he feels the words more than he hears them, “I would love you even if you had no eyebrows.”

 

And even though it’s one of the cheesiest things that anyone has ever said to him, the way his heart beats faster, the way his hands grasp onto the grass and the way his face heats up when his lips meets Luke’s it makes it anything but cheesy.

**Author's Note:**

> So far I don't even know how long this series will be because as of right now I only have one more part written (with a lot of help from my sister--it was her idea, I just helped expand it). Although I do plan to write from a prompt each day on this summer vacation but I guess we'll see what happens. :)


End file.
